


Clueless

by dimsumJon



Series: LOONAtheOneshots [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, F/F, Loona - Freeform, Oneshot, heejinxhyunjin, lightangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimsumJon/pseuds/dimsumJon
Summary: Heejin and Hyunjin have been best friends for years, they seemed unbreakable despite their frequent arguments. Underneath their friendship, there was a desire for something more, but a simple misunderstanding between the two seems to sever their bond.Inspired by Mintchacha’s 2jin drama video.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Series: LOONAtheOneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851652
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Clueless

All eleven girls finally arrive back at their dorm. It was a long trip back from their latest promotion, and most of the girls were ready for bed, especially Jungeun, it was already past her bedtime, yes it was only 10:05 PM, but that was five minutes past her usual sleep schedule.

Most of the girls followed suit, all going to each of their assigned rooms bickering who was going to shower first or whining about their achy bodies, but Heejin and Hyunjin shared a knowing look. It wasn’t often the living room was empty and shared between just the two of them. It wasn’t like they didn’t want to spend time with their other fellow members, but privacy was a rarity when you lived with twelve girls for most of the year. So finding time to be alone with your crush was hard. 

_Wait, crush?_ Yes, Heejin has accepted this fact, it’s been a long time coming. Heejin has been pinning for Hyunjin for years now. Most of that time, she didn’t even realize it. She recently accepted her feelings, especially after their latest comeback: _So What_. Just like the lyrics they sang, the young girl wanted to break free from the norm and status quo of society, not giving a damn what others think of her—especially Korea’s conservative upbringing and view about sexuality and same-sex relationships. Sure, Heejin found guys attractive, I mean her favorite group is BTS. But she has never felt the same feelings and attraction as she does towards Kim Hyunjin. To be clear, her best friend, a fellow member, _a girl._

The two girls have known each other for over five years, _FIVE_ years of a beautiful and unbreakable friendship that neither girl would see coming. Heejin wasn’t sure when she started liking Hyunjin as something more than a friend. Or maybe she had liked her in that way ever since they met when Hyunjin gave Heejin her first nickname, calling her a cute puppy just a few days after Heejin was introduced as a trainee. 

After realizing her newfound emotions towards her best friend, Heejin needed to turn to someone, someone that also used to be in the same situation as her. It couldn’t be anyone else other than Jiwoo. Heejin respected the older girl and her secret relationship with Yves, as dating wasn’t allowed by their company. Jiwoo was quick to fall in love, but just as fast as she falls in love, she falls out of love quickly as well. Yes, this is just like the character Jiwoo played in her web drama, some ridiculous dating class plot. Apparently, those classes are real. It wasn’t until Jiwoo’s solo music video and met Sooyoung where she would find herself fascinated with the older girl. It took a while for Jiwoo to be sure her feelings wouldn’t change, but after a couple of years with her feelings only continually growing, she finally confessed to Sooyoung. 

The only official couple in their group has been secretly dating ever since their _Butterfly_ comeback, and it was no shock for any of the members. Hell, you could say all the members seemed to all have their own crushes and pairings with one another.

Jinsoul and Jungeun were being dumb, and it was frustrating to watch them. Jungeun was a bit too prideful, and she was a real tsundere not to confess first. It didn’t help that Jinsoul is utterly oblivious to all the hints Jungeun leaves behind, yet she somehow sees every detail of other members’ pairings. Maybe all the years of bleaching Jinsoul’s hair did affect her brain.

Vivi and Haseul were timid with one another, but they were practically joined together by the hip. They always cared for one another, and their relationship seemed the most natural out of all the members. Too bad, Haseul has been on hiatus for a while now. It’s been hard to keep the spirits up of their lone Chinese member.

Let’s not talk about the official, yet unofficial, soul mate couple. Chaewon and Hyejoo have proudly stated they were soul mates, even as far as to announce it during live broadcasts with no shame at all! Yet they both deny that they are dating, no matter how many times the others try and convince them otherwise. And if anyone dares to catch Hyejoo’s attention away from Chaewon, be sure to sleep with an open eye that night. Yes, Chaewon, the seemingly harmless princess of the group, is a very envious girl.

Then there was Yerim and Yeojin, the adorable babies of the group. Their humor and energy match each other so well. They always want to play, so they usually spend a lot of time together, entertaining one another as no one can match their energy levels after exhausting practices and performances. Maybe it was only a matter of time for them to display more affection towards one another.

And finally, Heejin and Hyunjin, as fans claim, are the original ship of their group. The first two to debut and the two members that have known each other the longest. They have been through so much together during their trainee days. They were supporting each other, lending countless shoulders to cry on from all the stress and uncertainty. Their biggest rough patch during MixNine, screw YG. Once they debuted together, everything was falling into place for them. They grew a lot closer, and who knows, maybe become something more, or least that was what Heejin hoped and wanted to change.

The two girls finally found themselves alone in the living room. Sure they were tired and exhausted, but being able to spend precious alone time together is a godsend, and they claimed every chance they could get. With Heejin’s ongoing kitchen ban after catching the oven on fire trying to bake bread for a certain someone, Hyunjin went straight to their cupboards and prepared some late-night snacks. Heejin turned the TV on and excitedly popped in a DVD for them to watch together. 2jin watch a Naruto together 

As soon as the anime-like theme song started playing from the TV, the redhead grumbled. “Really, Heekki? We are going to watch Naruto again?”

“It’s my pick, and we left off at such a cliff hanger last time! We HAVE to continue Hyun.” The older girl expressed with excitement and giddiness.

Rolling her eyes, Hyunjin let out a sigh as she reluctantly joined her best friend on the couch. She shook her head at herself as Heejin dramatically sang along to the opening. How did she ever fall for such a huge dork? And yes, Hyunjin had a crush on Heejin, but the fear of ruining their entire friendship was almost paralyzing to ponder. She was content with how things are, I mean, was it worth the risk to lose it all?

After god who knows how many episodes, they found each other in their usual positions. Hyunjin laid back on the couch as Heejin nestled herself comfortably into the redhead’s chest. Not only did Hyunjin enjoy being Heejin’s pillow, but this also allowed her to use the shorter girl’s head as a place to rest her hand to distract herself with her phone. Not like Heejin would ever find out, as she animatedly explained every little detail that happened in each episode, her eyes glued and absorbed to the screen in front of them. 

“Hey Hyun,” Heejin called out softly, toning down her excitement into a more serious and nervous tone.

Hyunjin hummed, in response, still distracted with the Twitter feed displayed before her, failing to realize the change in atmosphere that surrounded the two. She was too occupied to hear the soft and sincere words coming from Heejin.

Suddenly, Hyunjin bursts out of laughter and breaks the air around them. The taller girl couldn’t stifle her giggles at the entertaining video she stumbled upon. It was a recording of her teasing and mocking Heejin with her tiny and adorable balled-up fists. Sure she has seen it many times already, but it always brought a smile to her face no matter how many times she watched it.

“Did you hear me, Hyun?!” Heejin bit.

Hyunjin automatically replied, “Uhuh.” 

Letting out a huff of disbelief, the older girl asked again. “Did you really?”

“Yes, Yes.” Another auto-reply to hopefully satisfy her best friend.

Now Heejin was irritated more than ever, “And you're just going to laugh after that?” Ignoring her favorite anime, she turned her head to face Hyunjin.

“Look, it's not that serious, Heekki.” How could Heejin keep talking non-stop about this anime? She has seen it countless times already.

Heejin jolted away from Hyunjin, furrowing her brows tightly together to form a watery glare. "Are fucking kidding me, Hyunjin?! You don't think I'm being serious?!” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing, and she has never felt so humiliated and insulted in her life. 

The redhead was confused at the sudden hostility from her best friend, it was rare for Heejin to cuss, but Hyunjin was stubborn and stood her ground about her opinion. “It's not a big deal-”

At that moment, Heejin broke, unable to stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks, her glare transformed into a sorrowful stare. She couldn’t bear to be in the same room with Hyunjin anymore. Without a word, she jumped up from the couch and began to leave.

Hyunjin wasn’t sure what went wrong, but she stepped on a landmine, and she felt terrible seeing Heejin in tears, especially since there was no one to blame other than herself. The younger girl panicked and reached out and grasped the distressed girl’s wrist as she was leaving. “Look, Heekki-”

“No! Don't talk to me!” Shouting out, her back towards the redhead. She yanked her hand from the latter’s hold and turned to face the younger girl with a shaky voice. “Fuck you, Hyunjin.” Leaving a dumbfounded and hurt Hyunjin.

The redhead paralyzed, almost petrified in the living room. Her heart needed to recover from how hard it nervously tightened in her chest from what just transpired. Maybe it will be better to let Heejin fall asleep first and then fix things by sneaking into HeeJin's bed and cuddle all night. That usually fixes their frequent arguments, and it was always Hyunjin’s fault that she took teasing too far, so it was only natural for her to comfort the smaller girl. It also helped that the younger girl preferred sleeping in Heejin’s bed, for whatever reason, her comforter was softer, somehow a lot warmer, the smell of it was also intoxicating. Oh, wait. That’s because it was Heejin, not the bed or bed covers, but Hyunjin pretends to convince herself otherwise because that would make it seem like she was in love with her best friend, but they were only friends.

But that night, Heejin wasn't in their room. Finding Heejin’s bed empty, HyunJin was left wondering where she went. She didn’t leave their dorm, and she would have heard and seen Heejin leave through the front door. So it meant she slept in one of the other rooms for the night. Sadly, Hyunjin had to sleep alone that night, uncomfortable at the thought she couldn’t be there for Heejin and the fact that their fights have never ended with one of them in tears.

~ ~ ~

Hyunjin woke up a lot earlier than usual. Saying it was impossible to sleep was an understatement. She missed the warm body; she should have been cuddling overnight. Instead, she found herself alone smothered under Heejin’s covers and scent. What can you say, the younger girl missed her best friend and seeing Heejin cry also upset Hyunjin. 

The tired girl decided to wait in the living room, curling herself on the same couch where everything went wrong. She could only repeat the events over and over in her head, analyzing what caused things to hit the fan. Hyunjin couldn’t get rid of the upset and awful feeling from her heart. Not even her bread could cheer herself up. Movement coming from one of the other rooms broke the lone silence, Hyunjin hoped it was her best friend, but she was soon deflated at the sight of Jungeun. The brunette groggily stumbled into the living room, her hair in a wild tangled bird’s nest and a surprised look on her face, as she wasn’t the first one awake.

“You’re up early.” Jungeun lazily slurred, dragging her feet towards the kitchen.

“I didn’t really sleep well.” The younger girl replied. 

Jungeun swiveled around to get a better look at her younger friend, studying the dark rings that hung around the girl’s eyes, the half-eaten bread neglected in her hands, and the look in her eyes didn’t go unnoticed. It was as if she was waiting, watching for a particular someone to come out. 

“Oh no, don’t tell me.” The brunette began shaking her head. “You got in a fight with Heejin, didn’t you.”

The redhead didn’t deny her unnie’s words, solemnly nodding her head. Suddenly finding the sad piece of bread fascinating, as she started to fiddle and play with it between her fingers, lightly pinching and pulling at the crust. “She didn’t happen to sleep in your room, did she?”

The older girl shook her head once more, but this time with a questionable look. “Heejin, didn’t sleep in your room?” This was a first. All the girls knew that Heejin and Hyunjin would often argue or have small fights with another. But they were quick to resolve things overnight, and everything would be patched up between the two as if nothing had happened and go back to being a clueless couple.

“Sounds like a pretty big fight then. I hope it isn’t as bad as the one you two had from that survival show.” Jungeun prayed the disagreement between her friends wasn’t as bad as she imagined, but her thoughts were interrupted at the mess Hyunjin was creating. “Yah! Either eat or throw away your bread, you're making crumbs fall all over the couch.”

Listening to her unnie, Hyunjin forcefully fed herself the bland piece of carb. Was the taste of bread always this dreadful? She knew this was her favorite brand and type of bread. She always looked forward to eating it every morning, but why did it taste so unsatisfying now?

Jungeun did her best to distract Hyunjin from her thoughts, nervous about their next live performance. She was rambling about all the choices they wanted to eat for dinner later tonight. The younger girl appreciated what her unnie was trying to do, and it did help some.

Eventually, the other girls emerged from the rooms, mainly the yyxy girls. Hyunjin took a glance at them, and they all seemed a lot more tired than normal. What caught the redhead off guard was Jiwoo’s penetrating glare at her. Hyunjin had to make sure no one was sitting beside her, making sure Jiwoo wasn’t glaring at someone else as she strutted straight to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water and to back her room.

Jungeun left the couch to help Sooyoung make breakfast for their members while Hyejoo and Chaewon took her place as they plopped themselves into the couch.

“W-was Heejin with you last night?” Hyunjin shyly asked.

Hyejoo groaned, emphasizing her exhaustion, “Ughh yes, she cried all night. Jiwoo did her best to comfort her the whole time.” She lazily rolled her head to face Hyunjin. “Unnie, you need to be more sensitive. You know Heejin-unnie is emotional.”

Chaewon sleepily nodded along as she rested her head on Hyejoo’s shoulder. 

The redhead was relieved to hear she wasn’t missing and somehow left the dorm without anyone noticing. But that feeling of relief was brief as she felt a lingering ache that covered her heart, hearing her best friend was in despair.

“W-where is she now?” Hyunjin asked as if she didn’t have permission to see or know the whereabouts of her best friend.

Chaewon answered for Hyejoo. “She’s still in our room. Jiwoo-unnie went to get her water.”

Hyunjin nodded. She already knew the answer, but I just wanted to be sure. 

“I don’t think Jiwoo-unnie is very happy about what you did, Hyunjin.” The silver-haired girl thought out loud.

“I think I already got the message,” Hyunjin replied.

After a while, everyone in the dorm was awake, crowding around the kitchen to fulfill their empty stomachs. 

Their mornings were chaotic as usual. Jungeun yells at Yeojin for using her fingers to serve herself. Jinsoul played with her food and made weird faces, causing Yerim to laugh as she took photos. Hyejoo and Chaewon took turns feeding each other while one played on their Nintendo Switch. But something was missing, rather, someone missing. Heejin was absent from their everyday chaos. Hyunjin couldn’t help but wonder where her best friend was. 

As if someone else read her mind. Yeojin bellowed out, “Where is Heejin-unnie?”

“Ah, her stomach is upset, so she is still resting,” Jiwoo replied to their maknae, briefly glancing at Hyunjin from across the room.

At that moment, Sooyoung gently tugged Hyunjin away from the group to speak her piece briefly. “Look, I know you like to mock and tease Heejin, but you should know when things are taken too far.”

At this point, Hyunjin was a bit annoyed by being scolded by everyone. Was it so wrong to voice out her opinion about some dumb anime? “Unnie, I swear I don’t think anything I said last night was so wrong or could have hurt Heejin.” The younger girl pleaded her innocence.

“Really? Because, if Heejin is telling us the truth. Those words were harsh Hyunjin, even if you meant it as a joke.” Sooyoung stated with a firm voice. “I think you need to reflect more on the words you used. You’re lucky she didn’t slap you because I definitely would have if anyone responded to me that way.”

Was it such a big deal? Hyunjin felt like things were being blown out of proportion. How was a bit of teasing something to be slapped over? And it’s not like Hyunjin hasn’t already repeatedly reflected and analyzed every minute they spent that night. If anything, she was agonizing over every little detail that occurred. Sure she was ignoring Heejin a bit that night, but that was reasonably normal between them. Even Heejin occasionally ignores the redhead, but that was mainly because the older girl has a hard time multitasking. 

Sooyoung continued, “I don’t want the group to be torn because of this, so we are doing our best not to choose sides and try to keep this between you two. At some point, you need to apologize to her, but right now...I don’t think she wants to speak with you for a while. So you might need to give her some space.”

All the younger girls could do was nod her head and helplessly agree with Heejin’s decision to keep her distance. If that was needed to fix things, then Hyunjin was willing to do whatever it took to restore their relationship. 

“Also, I will be temporarily switching beds with her.” The older girl added before she went on her way.

A dull pang impacted Hyunjin’s heart. She felt as if everything was starting to crumble right before her. The thing she feared the most, feared to lose, was becoming a reality. She felt as if their friendship was hanging by a thread, on its last lifeline, and all she could do was pray and hope they would overcome this fight and rebuild what was destroyed.

~ ~ ~

It’s been a couple of weeks since Heejin has started to avoid Hyunjin. Heejin didn’t want to be near Hyunjin unless it was necessary, mainly in front of their managers or whenever they went on live variety shows or fan signs. It was almost effortless, yet difficult for them to act and pretend like nothing was wrong. Perhaps, harder for Hyunjin as it tore her apart from the inside. Each day grew longer and longer as the tension between them continued to grow. Even some of the other members that weren’t aware of the situation started to get hints that something wasn’t quite right. 

How many days has it been now? Hyunjin lost track of when Heejin stopped talking to her. The younger girl usually spent her free time spacing out, replaying the cursed night over and over.

“Hyunjin, Hyunjin.” Vivi waved her hand and eventually started snapping her fingers in front of the younger girl.

The redhead was finally broken from her trance and acknowledged her unnie’s presence.

“Everyone is coming up the front to end the event today.” The older girl stated.

Ah, right, she was currently at a fan sign event. The whole day was a blur, and she didn’t remember anything that happened today other than Heejin interacting with her. Well, it was more like fake interactions just to keep face in front of their fans. But it was better than nothing. Anything of Heejin was better than nothing. Even the glares that Heejin would shoot at Hyunjin gave her some kind of hope. It meant that Heejin still knew she existed, that she was still waiting to be forgiven, waiting for Heejin to talk to her. 

“C’mon, you’re so slow today.” Vivi gently grabbed Hyunjin’s arm, guiding her upfront. 

It was clear that Vivi noticed the tension between them, the older girl gently pushed her in between Hyejoo and Heejin. What would she do without her friends? Hyunjin silently thanked her unnie as she looked over her one last time, receiving two thumbs up as good luck from Vivi.

The redhead turned to her right and made eye contact with Heejin. The shorter girl cast a small smile, but her eyes were a stark contrast from her facial expression. Her eyes were cold and revealed no semblance of friendliness. Hyunjin quickly received the message and broke their gaze, finding the floor more appealing. She couldn’t stand that look, well she couldn’t stand Heejin looking at her as if she hated her existence, she wished more than anything that it was all in her head.

Shortly after the two best friends were forced to stand together, Heejin spoke out to the taller girl. “Hyunjin.”

The redhead’s ears perked at the sound of the familiar deep voice calling out her name. In hopes, they were finally in speaking terms.

Heejin stepped in front of Hyunjin and pushed her aside in order to switch places. Now Hyunjin was next to Jiwoo and Heejin next to Hyejoo. “Fans want photos of Hyejoo and me together.”

A small pout appeared on Hyunjin’s mouth. What was she expecting? That everything was fixed like that. Heejin brushed Hyunjin off, giving her an obnoxious look as she slipped her arm into Hyejoo’s, then tugging the younger girl towards her. Heejin took a glance at Hyunjin, and the redhead couldn’t believe Heejin.

_What the fuck? Why was Heejin clinging to Hyejoo?_

Heejin quickly turned away, only to turn back and look at Hyunjin again. Now the redhead was getting irritated by her ‘best friend.’ She should be the one that has her arms linked with Heejin, not Hyejoo. She was even more frustrated that Heejin was seemingly flaunting her clingingness with another member. Was Heejin ever this obnoxious? 

Hyunjin made eye contact with Heejin, who just smirked at her. The redhead couldn’t take it and silently snapped at her. “Don’t look at me.”

Heejin shrugged and again, looked away, bringing her attention to Hyejoo. 

Usually, this type of affection with Hyejoo would quickly end. Hyunjin was banking on Chaewon to break their linked arms. Chaewon had to have noticed by now, she was standing on the other side of Hyejoo, and she hated other members being clinging with her soul mate. Surely she would set Heejin in her place, but that moment never came, and what surprised Hyunjin even more, Chaewon was seemingly ok with this arrangement. The usual daggers the silver-haired girl would shoot were absent.

For the rest of the event, Heejin didn’t give an ounce of attention to Hyunjin again.

~ ~ ~

The members finally made it back to their dorm. The whole day was exhausting, performing, and then going straight to an all-day fan sign. It was even more exhausting for Hyunjin, on top of their busy schedule, the situation between her and Heejin certainly didn’t help. She was so tired of playing pretend. Faking, they were ok. Faking in front of their members that everything was normal. Well, at least for the members that didn’t know what was going on. 

Hyunjin couldn’t bear not spending time with her best friend. She misses hearing her laugh, misses rolling her eyes at Heejin’s lame jokes, misses the back and forth teasing, misses cuddling in bed together. She wanted it all back, and she was willing to beg Heejin for forgiveness, but the latter wouldn’t even give her the time of day.

Hyunjin found herself alone in her room. The others were gathered in the living or the other rooms, socializing. The redhead was thankful for the ‘once in a blue moon’ solitude. She didn’t know what to do anymore, and she wasn’t sure if she was supposed to keep waiting or if she should be the one to come forward.

She was lying in her bed, hiding from the world under her covers. She would prefer to be in Heejin’s sheets because she missed her best friend’s presence, her Heejin. Her Heejin she grew to love and know throughout their years together. Her Heejin that would always stick to her side and share laughs and jokes. Her Heejin who gave her undivided attention whenever Hyunjin asked for her. 

But just like Heejin herself, her belongings were swapped with Sooyoung. They were still going along with this absurd living arrangement. Hyunjin missed her so much, and she didn’t know it could feel this painful to miss someone. Eventually, a warm wet pool laid under her cheeks, making her realize the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

She hated this, hated that one of the best things in her life was gone now. Unsure of what to do anymore, she stared down at the contact info on her phone. She needed advice, and the unnie she usually turned wasn’t there to help her. Without any more hesitation, she pressed down on her phone screen, causing her phone to ring silently.

After only a few long seconds, the phone picked up. “Hyunjin?” 

The younger girl missed the older girl’s voice so much, it was almost relieving to hear her again but failed to conceal the small whimper and quiver in her response. “Haseul, unnie.”

Haseul immediately changed the tone to soothe the younger girl. “Hey, hey, it’s ok.” She knowingly knew her friend was in despair, and she wished more than anything that she could be there in person to console her. It was a rare moment for Hyunjin to cry, and the only time Haseul could recall the last time Hyunjin cried was when the younger girl blamed herself for making Heejin shed tears on TV. Haseul had forever cursed YG for not only making Hyunjin look like a snake on the survival show but for refusing Haseul to be there to comfort her friend when she was in need.

“Heejin is mad at me. She won’t even talk to me.” Hyunjin’s voice cracked in the middle of her sentence.

Haseul was aware that her two friends had strong feelings for one another; in fact, almost everyone knew in their dorm. Ironically, even Jinsoul could see the special connection between Hyunjin and Heejin despite her being oblivious of her feelings towards Jungeun. But Haseul and the others never shoved or interfered in relationships unless it was necessary. It was best to let their bonds to naturally blossom and unravel itself, and they weren’t supposed to date anyways, so the fewer secrets from their managers, the better.

Hyunjin continued. “I don’t even know what I did wrong. She hates me. It’s like aI don’t even exist.” The younger girl’s tears continued to stream down, soaking into her pillow.

“Hyun, that could never happen. You know you two are the closest in the group. The two of you have known each other for so long and have been through so much together. I know she wouldn’t just end your relationship just like that.” Haseul reassured her friend on the other side of the line. “I know you two always argue and get into fights-”

“This isn’t like our other fights. This is the worst one we’ve had, and it’s been weeks unnie.” the younger girl interrupted.

Now Haseul's concern grew a bit more. This was unheard of for the couple, the longest they have kept a wall between them was maybe a week, and that was from their previous worst fight years ago. But all Haseul could do was keep a positive outlook for her friend. “You know how Heejin can be. She is very passionate and wears her heart on her sleeve, but at the same time, she can be very stubborn like you. I know it may be hard right now, but give it some time. I know Heejin will come around.”

Hyunjin nodded as if Haseul could see that she was acknowledging Haseul’s advice. Suddenly she heard movement at the door. Wanting to hide her depressed state in front of the other members has been her priority as of late. “I need to go unnie. I love you.”

“I love you too, Hyun. Don’t forget what I said; call whenever you need me.”

Right as Hyunjin ended her call, the door swung open. Sooyoung called out to the lone girl in the room, hiding under the covers. “Hyunjin, we are going to eat dinner soon.”

It wasn’t like Hyunjin disliked Sooyoung. If anything, she was grown a lot closer to her and discovered their sense of humor was very similar. She wasn’t sure why it took so long for the two to build their friendship. But she didn’t feel close enough to reveal her desperate need for help.

Doing her best to silently clear her throat, hopefully flushing out the shakiness in her voice. “I’ll be out in a minute, unnie.”

The older girl pursed her lips, knowing her roommate was crying, as she unintentionally eavesdropped on Hyunjin’s call. Sooyoung was a bit hurt that Hyunjin felt the need to hide her distress from her, but she knew she and Haseul were much closer, and their leader always supported and cared for each member. 

~ ~ ~

It was another fansite event, another long day of pretending that Hyunjin and Heejin’s relationship was perfect in the eyes of their fans. Maybe Hyunjin was starting to get used to being ignored, or perhaps the pain in her heart was numbing everything to protect itself. Even Hyunjin was beginning to ignore Heejin too, ignoring that annoyed look the brunette would give the redhead. It made things easier for Hyunjin that she didn’t have to pay attention to the girl that shunned her consistently. Despite Haseul’s words, it was hard for Hyunjin to remain positive, and it was easier to try and move on.

But it was impossible to move on. Her feelings for her best friend have only grown throughout the years. Hyunjin glanced at the girl in her head, and immediately her eyes grew so wide, her eyeballs could have fallen out. Yerim was assisting Heejin, tying a blindfold over her eyes. Hyunjin didn’t know how Heejin could be any more attractive than she already is as the back of her neck was burning. She silenced her private erotic thoughts in her head and scolded herself, and she shouldn’t have those kinds of thoughts about her best friend if she wanted to screw up their friendship even more. 

Ok, maybe just one more glance, only a tiny peek...that was a mistake. As Heejin briefly posed with a rose ghosting her lips, Hyunjin’s imagination ran a bit wild at the sight, her ears glowed a bright red, and the room became uncomfortably hot. Her gaze immediately found the dancing flamingo in her hands more amusing, focusing on how the toy moved it’s neck as it was something to distract her thoughts.

It was a bit late, but she soon realized all the members were lining up in front of their fans, positioning themselves for a group hug. If Hyunjin were paying attention earlier, she would have stood next to Heejin just so that she could feel her best friend’s embrace again, as it has been so long since their last. Even if it was just a show, Hyunjin just wanted to feel the warmth of those small arms wrapped around her. 

Reluctantly, Hyunjin lined up as close as she could to Heejin, having a few members in between the two. The redhead looked over to Heejin and pouted as Yerim was already wrapped around the brunette’s waist. Heejin took notice of the gaze that her best friend longing gave her. The older girl stared back then let out a small smirk. Heejin then graced a light kiss on Yerim’s temple, making sure to keep eye contact with Hyunjin.

Hyunjin broke their gaze and turned away from what she had just witnessed. She could already feel her eyes starting to well. She couldn’t cry, not in front of their fans, not in front of the other members, and especially not where Heejin could see her. Heejin could kiss whoever she wanted. It wasn’t like they were dating or anything, so why did it matter so much. They were just friends...if that’s what Hyunjin was still allowed to call her failing friendship with the older girl. So she did her best to distract herself once again. Tightening the hold of the toy flamingo as it danced in her arms. 

But her mind was restless, that kiss should have been for her and her alone. Hyunjin belonged in that spot, not Yerim. It was such a rare opportunity to be kissed by Heejin as the brunette rarely displayed her affection like that to the redhead. It was like they both knew if they showed each other that level of devotion they were at risk of showing their true feelings, which they both thought were one-sided. The two were clueless and scared to risk their now shattered bond. But now what was she supposed to make out of Heejin’s actions? Hyunjin felt spiteful, and anger arose in her. 

After all of their fans left and the members went to the back to change. Sooyoung grasped Heejin’s wrist and pulled her aside, out of view from everyone else. The interaction that occurred during their fan sign did not escape the older girl’s eyes. She was keenly aware of Hyunjin’s depressed state and found it unpleasant that the two still have not made up if anything everything was getting worse. Sooyoung also didn’t like that Heejin was dragging other members into whatever this was.

“What do you think you’re doing?” the taller girl tried to hold the bite in her speech.

Heejin scoffed, acting as if she was innocent. “What do you mean?”

Sooyoung clicked her tongue, doing her best to maintain a low yet firm voice. “Don’t pretend you aren’t aware of your actions. I know we agreed to let you two handle things on your own, but now you’re just being a bitch.”

“She broke my heart. She gets what she deserves.” The shorter girl retorted.

“Look, the more I observe the two of you, especially Hyunjin. The more I think there has been a misunderstanding between you guys.” Sooyoung tried to reason with Heejin.

The younger girl looked at her unnie quizzically. “What’s that supposed to mean? I thought you were on my side.”

“I told you before; I am not taking sides. We are a family, and you know this. I know you have yet to talk to Hyunjin about that night, but you two need to communicate! I know it will be hard for you, and it may hurt, but what you are doing now isn’t healthy for the both of you. It’s toxic Heejin. Please try to make up and don’t drag anyone else in between your fights anymore.” Sooyoung finally took a deep breath after finishing. She didn’t like giving harsh scoldings to her members, but sometimes it just had to be done.

Heejin wanted to refute, but she knew better than to talk back to Sooyoung. And she was right. Heejin missed Hyunjin, she hated this, hated what happened to them. It would take time to recover, but she would rather have her best friend back than not having her at all. She felt small like a child realized their actions were wrong as Sooyoung sternly stared her down. After sorting her thoughts through, she nodded, just enough for Sooyoung to see. 

The older girl let out a huff, feeling anxious and sorry for having to be harsh. She linked arms with Heejin and gave her a reassuring smile. “I’m glad you are going to start trying now. Come on; the others are waiting.”

~ ~ ~

It was another long week for the best friends, maybe former best friends now. Heejin did her best to talk more to Hyunjin, but still wasn’t ready for THE talk, but now the tables have turned. The brunette was getting a taste of her own medicine as Hyunjin avoided her as if Heejin had Coronavirus. 

Their fan sign event was coming to an end, and Heejin took the initiative to stand by Hyunjin. But the younger girl didn’t give her the time of day. Instead, Hyunjin occupied her time with Yerim. She was having a good time with her. They bonded a bit more since their CEO decided to make them look like twins for their latest comeback. Heejin idly stood by the redhead, only able to listen to the wispy voice that used to be so comforting and familiar to her. To hear the loud and airy laugh that made her heart swoon.

As soon as Hyunjin started holding hands and linking arms with Yerim was when Heejin felt a squeezing of her heart. Ignoring the pain in her chest was hard to do when the source of it was right in front of her eyes, but it’s not like she could just ask Hyunjin to stop. So she let it happen and turned her head away from them.

Throughout the end of the fan sign, Hyunjin and Yerim remain clinging to each other. Heejin promised Sooyoung she would do better. She attempted to join the two, but not without help, dragging Yeojin along. Heejin rested her palm on Hyunjin’s shoulder, the same one that seemingly gave her the cold shoulder from her actions. Finally, the redhead looked over at Heejin, only pursing her lips as if she was refusing to talk to the brunette. 

Yeojin and Yerim dismissed the tension between the older girls as they excitedly talked amongst themselves, but their discussion was cut short when someone called for Yeojin. Yerim immediately brought her attention back to Hyunjin, striking up poses together as fans cheered. Heejin doesn’t remember the last time she has felt this jealous, but she couldn’t do anything about it seeing fans were happy to see the ‘twins’ together. 

Thankfully some fans must have noticed Heejin feeling lonely or standing oddly by herself as they requested Heejin and Hyunjin to pose with each other. The brunette delightfully obliged but only received a cold glare from the younger girl faking a smile. They went through a couple of odd poses, a few seeming a bit possessive, especially when Heejin towered over Hyunjin on the floor while resting her hand in the soft and graceful crimson hair. 

Shifting their positions once more, they found themselves in almost a romantic pose. Hyunjin kneeled on the ground with one knee, gently holding Heejin’s small hand. The brunette prayed Hyunjin couldn’t feel her heart racing, her blood pulsating through her fingers from how hard her chest was pounding. It was like her dreams, the same dream she always had whenever they used to sleep together. A happy imagery of Hyunjin proposing to Heejin, she wished this moment could last forever, imprinting it to her mind. Unfortunately, the moment was fleeting, lasting only seconds before Hyunjin stood up and immediately bringing her attention back to Yerim. 

Hyunjin decided to be a bit bold in front of their fans and snatching Yerim’s tie and tugging her body to her own. Just like what Heejin did from their previous fan sign event, she was sure to make Heejin have a taste of her own medicine, flirting with Yerim in front of her face. Heejin refused to keep watching her best friend. Her eyes had become glassy, her vision a bit blurry. She knew she shouldn’t, but she looked back over Hyunjin and immediately regretted it. She was witnessing Hyunjin sneak an arm around Yerim, the redhead’s arm contacting the small area of exposed skin of Yerim’s abs. Heejin had it, and she was fuming. _How dare she? After all she put me through!_

~ ~ ~

Sooyoung sighed in frustration; the two problematic members haven’t made any progress. They have somehow managed to make things even worse. It was time to interfere and force them in a situation to talk finally, but the older girl would need help. 

Jungeun finished changing into her comfy clothes, only to be dragged back into her room as soon she opened the door. The action caught her off guard and yelped in surprise, “Yah!”

“Shh! I need your help.” Sooyoung quickly silenced the girl and filled her in on the situation. 

“I have noticed that things have been rough with them,” Jungeun stated after Sooyoung finished explaining. 

“And you didn’t do anything about it or try to help me?!” The older girl interjected.

Jungeun shrugged. “Well, you said you were trying to get them to solve it on their own. And I have my own problems!” She quietly cursed the former blonde, now black-banged girl at how dumb she was being. Did she not see all the signs Jungeun was leaving?! Maybe if the light brunette were more straightforward, Jinsoul would see things in a new light.

Sooyoung laughed at Jungeun’s ordeal. “That’s your own fault. Anyways, you’ll help now, right?”

“Yes, yes,” Jungeun agreed.

Heejin and Hyunjin found themselves alone in the dorm. For whatever odd reason, there was an ‘emergency’ grocery shopping trip that required everyone to leave except for them. But the two weren’t dumb, and it is evident that this was their chance to talk. Heejin was a bit reluctant, but she did promise Sooyoung to do better, and now she was given the opportunity.

But Heejin was still heated from their fan sign event. There wasn’t enough time to let her head cool down as she was still fuming and pissed at Hyunjin. Whether it was a good or bad idea to confront the redhead, she didn’t care, and she had enough of Hyunjin hurting her. It was easy to find Hyunjin. She minded her business in their former shared room, startling the girl as Heejin almost broke the door down. 

“What is your deal?” Sure, Heejin was a bit hypocritical. She did try to get Hyunjin jealous, but now she was trying to do her best to repair their broken friendship, but after witnessing Hyunjin flirting around, Heejin couldn’t bear it.

Hyunjin stood up, also angered, she wasn’t going to be cornered. “You started this!”

“I started this?!” She pinned Hyunjin against the wall, shocking the taller girl from the aggressive physical contact.

“You were the one that rejected me so harshly! And now you’re just going to rub your rejection in my face!” Heejin repeatedly pressed her fingers into Hyunjin's chest as she spoke each word.

The younger girl was puzzled. _When did that happen?_

“I confessed to you!” Heejin’s tears started to roll down her cheeks.

_WAIT. Heejin confessed? To me?_

The shorter girl balled up her small hands into tiny fists and weakly pounded against the latter’s chest. “I poured out my heart, all my feelings, and you just laughed and ridiculed me. How dare you!”

_Does Heejin have feelings for me? Like more than friends?_

“Then you dared to play it off as if I wasn't serious! That my love for you was nothing!” Heejin cried out, her voice muffled by the fabric of Hyunjin's shirt as she burrowed her face into the crook of Hyunjin’s neck. She wasn’t sure when she closed the distance between them, but it didn’t matter. She leaned into Hyunjin’s warmth. It was like she finally came back home, where she belonged.

_But when did that-_ Then it hit Hyunjin. The night the two were alone watching Naruto. _Heejin must-have…_

As much as Hyunjin loved the feeling of Heejin pressing up against her, she gently pushed the shorter girl away and cupped Heejin's face, forcing her to look into her eyes.

Heejin was startled by the sudden change and shift in Hyunjin’s eyes. “What are you doi-”

She then found herself silenced with a pair of lips capturing hers. This was the moment she has been dreaming of and craving for so long. It was everything and more than what she expected. Hyunjin’s lips were soft and gentle pressed against her own. She never thought books were accurate describing how magical and cheesy kissing someone you loved could be, but that’s exactly how Heejin could relate or process things in words. It was like all the tension, angst, and fighting they did previously had never existed. Their kiss was almost indescribable, and she has never felt happier in her life. Without any retaliation or hesitation, she fell deeper into their embrace, their _first kiss._

But Heejin suddenly broke it off, opening her eyes in confusion. She had so many questions for her best friend, maybe her girlfriend now. But why was she rejected the first time? Why did she have to go through all the heartbreak in the first place? Before she could get any questions answered, her thoughts were interrupted, unsure of what she just heard.

“I love you, Heejin” Hyunjin managed to breathe out before connecting their lips again.

Shocked for a second time, Heejin fell into their kiss again. Just like their first kiss, their second kiss was just as magical, if not better. But Hyunjin wasn’t that slick, Heejin was still itching for answers and broke their kiss again.

“Wha-”

Just like last time, Heejin couldn’t speak as Hyunjin pressed her lips into HeeJin's once more. They kissed for much longer, completely absorbed into their newfound mutual love. They weren’t sure of how much time had passed, but it is not like they cared. They had years of feelings and emotions for each other that were finally released. Like a butterfly emerging from its cocoon, their love could start to take flight. They both felt a burden lift from their hearts, and they allowed themselves to love freely, without any restriction, without fear. It was a beautiful moment, a moment they knew they would cherish as long as they were together. Their kiss grew more passionate as each minute passed, they wanted to burn this moment into their memories, but their lungs were in dying need of air. Heejin slowly broke apart, lightly hitting the taller girl. “Let me-” 

_*peck*_

“talk-” 

_*peck*_

“you big-” 

_*peck*_

“-dummy.” Heejin let out a flustered huff from the quick kisses Hyunjin left on her lips in between her words. Her cheeks and ears were red from all the sudden attention the redhead was giving her.

The brunette gazed into Hyunjin’s eyes, as the redhead gracefully wiped her stained cheeks. Heejin wanted to be sure she didn’t hallucinate earlier that Hyunjin reciprocated her feelings too. “You said you love me?”

Hyunjin bashfully nods.

Heejin furrowed her brows, confused what happened that fateful night. “But I don't understand. You laughed at my confession. I thought-”

Hyunjin chuckled to herself, laughing at how dumb she was. It was her ignorance that put themselves through hell for no reason. “To be honest. I wasn't paying attention, and I was spacing out. I thought you were talking about your dumb anime.”

The shorter girl let out a scoff. “Ok, first of all, Naruto isn't dumb.” Then she shook her head. “Sorry that isn't important, wait it is, but why did you laugh then?”

The whole situation was ironic. Hyunjin ignored Heejin just so that she could scroll through her social media feed of HeeJin's fansites. "I saw this cute video clip of you on Twitter, but that doesn't matter. Heekki, I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention.” Hyunjin played with Heejin’s hair, unsure how her best friend would feel, but what was the worst that could happen? She wanted to hear Heejin’s confession again. “Could you maybe confess to me again?"

Heejin playfully pondered about it. “Hmmm, I don't think so. You broke my heart. First, you have to come up with a confession, and just maybe, _maybe_ I will confess again.” She gave a fleeting kiss, then revealing the widest grin her face could muster. “And you have to catch me too!” Just as quick as her kiss, she started sprinting. 

“Heekki!”

Heejin bolted out the front door, almost smacking Jungeun in the face, back from their grocery trip. Groceries flew into the air as Sooyoung was unfortunate enough for everything to land on her, including a tub of yogurt that burst open on impact. "YAH!" Then Jungeun suddenly screeched as she was almost pummeled by Hyunjin chasing after Heejin.

"Where are you guys going?!"

Hyunjin beamed, displaying her prominent canines, smiling as she yelled out. "I have to catch my girlfriend!"

~ _FIN_ ~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know your thoughts in the comments! :) 


End file.
